


The Shape of Things to Come

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Community: springtime_gen, Death Eaters, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Canon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus has a plan and turns to Severus for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> I might have fudged just a smidgen of the timelines (based on hp-lexicon.org) but I tried to keep this as canon as possible. Set sometime in 1980. Rosier is believed to have been killed a year before Voldemort's fall so sometime in 1980. For gmth who wanted a missing scene that preferably dealt with Severus or Regulus and their decision to leave the Death Eaters. This is told through Severus’ point of view. I do hope you enjoy this fic as much as I writing and rewriting it. Title comes from a orchestra piece by the same name. My heartfelt thanks to Rebeccasama for being my beta and helping me with some tricky sentences. 
> 
> Written pre-DH.

I always knew that lingering after gatherings would lead to complications. So why did I stay this time? Because when your host asks you to stay behind "only for a moment", it is proper to do so. After hearing what Regulus Black had to tell me, I regretted acquiescing to propriety.  
  
“And here I hoped you would be smarter than your older brother, Black.” I set down the proffered brandy. No, no amount of alcohol would get me through this line of conversation. Regulus frowned.  
  
“What did I say about mentioning him?” His voice faltered from being aggressive to being downright whiny.   
  
I mentally rolled my eyes. His and his damned rules. “Humph. We all have our opinions, and concerning him mine won’t ever change.” It never ceased to amaze me how often Regulus would scorn and defend his older dolt of a brother.  
  
“That’s because you never change, Snape. Sometimes I wonder how slippery you really could be with your mind so set in stone. Can’t anything shake your beliefs?”  
  
I watched as he finished off his drink. He was more nervous than he was letting on.

  
“Certainly not you.”  
  
“Not surprised. Now why do you think me of an idiot?” He poured himself another drink. The Black family always seemed to be more confident when they had a glass in their hand.  
  
I sensed the area for anyone spying. In this house, I don't trust anyone or anything—not the portraits, not the wallpaper, not even the house-elves, no matter how loyal they are. The fact Regulus even stated his plan aloud made me wary of repeating it. However, if I did, then maybe I could convince him otherwise.  
  
“One, you are considering _leaving_ the Dark Lord’s services. Two, you have the idiocy to tell me—of all people—about it. What makes you think, with my unwavering loyalty to the Dark Lord, that I won’t go to him immediately about this?” I looked straight at him as I hissed this. He needed to know I was serious. The Dark Lord did not need any simpering fools trying to play the hero.  
  
Regulus leaned forward, his voice low, “Because you made a vow, Snape—albeit not an Unbreakable one—that you would help me in this task.”  
  
I raised my hands in mock defense. “Your cousin is quite convincing. I had no choice in the matter. That, however, was related to whatever assignment the Dark Lord gave you.” I wondered though, what would that dangerous that I was sought out.  
  
Regulus grinned. I’ve always hated his grins—too much like the elder brother right before a prank. “Exactly.”  
  
“Pray tell, how will it lead you away from his services and keep me from announcing your defection?” This ought to be good. Maybe I’d get a laugh from it.  
  
Regulus turned away and paced towards a nearby bookshelf. “Because I shall be doing what the Dark Lord has asked, and in the process, taking myself out of the picture.” He brushed away some imaginary dust from one of the books. “I’ve never pictured you a snitch, Severus. You’re not like Malfoy, either. If it were power and rank you wanted, you would have obtained that already.”   
  
This mightier-than-thou act he liked to put on was starting to get to me. How I loathed keeping my temper in check. Some day I wouldn't have to.  
  
“You may think so, but you do not know me well enough to know what I want. My wants and needs are none of your concern, Black.” They were no one's concern. I'd disclose whatever I felt like to the Dark Lord  
  
Once again, Regulus tried to get the upper hand by invading my personal space. As he stepped toward me, I forced myself not to step back. “Then why are you in this, Severus? Revenge? Planning to kill each of your school bullies one by one? Glory? You needn’t have joined the Death Eaters for that. Honor? In the Dark Lord’s eyes you will never attain that for being a half—”  
  
 _Enough!_ “My reasons are my own Black! What of you? Don’t tell me you only joined because of mummy and daddy,” I sneered. The flicker of disbelief on his face was all the confirmation I needed. “Pathetic. Do you even believe in the cause?” This time I turned away in disgust. The _boy_ did not have a backbone and he believed he could defy the Dark Lord? As I began to walk away, he grabbed my arm.  
  
“Tell me honestly, Snape. Do _you_? How could _you_? What will you or I gain from this in the end?” The sinister glare I gave him was enough for him to let go. He was afraid. Of me or of something else, I couldn’t tell.  
  
“Why? Why do you care what happens to me, Regulus? If you’re so set on leaving, being as frivolous in loyalties as your brother, then do so. Do not drag me into your schemes.” I would not believe for one second that Regulus Black considered me a friend. Why he felt the need to confess to me was beyond my comprehension.   
  
Regulus growled, still clenching onto the untouched glass. “And do not skirt the issue here, Snape! Ever since you gave him that damned prophecy, the Dark Lord hasn’t been the same. He’s going insane with power and finding the one who’ll destroy him. He doesn’t even care about us, I mean look what happened to Rosier—”  
  
“Evan was a fool, more so than Karkaroff. Why they haven't caught Karkaroff yet is beyond me.” I will not be blamed for doing my duty. How ever the Dark Lord wanted to interpret such a meaningless prophecy was no concern of mine. “I will not be persuaded, Black. I will stick to my convictions and follow the Dark Lord until we have won. The world will be better for it.” Even Regulus noticed the slip in my confidence at that last notion.  
  
“You really believe in the tripe he feeds us?” he asked incredulously. Clearly, he didn’t expect me to.   
  
Growing tired of his foolishness, I went back to the chair where my cloak was. “I have yet to be convinced otherwise. Be honest with me, Regulus. You simply cannot handle the duties of being a Death Eater. You are weak and cowardly just like your brother.”  
  
I smirked when I didn’t hear a response. I needn’t look to know what expression he wore.  
  
“Sore spot is it? The black sheep of your family. Oh wait, your cousin Andromeda, she’s one also. I guess it’s one way to sort out the weakest links.” Not the best retort I’ve ever given, but I needn’t much to piss off a Black brother.  
  
Regulus waited until I faced him, cloak in hand. “At least _we’re_ pureblood.”  
  
Whipping out my wand, I attempted to hex him into oblivion but he already had his wand out and effortlessly deflected my attacks. That didn’t stop me as I used a common Muggle tactic and thumped him against the wall with my bare hands. I pressed one arm against his jugular, enough to constrict his breathing but not enough to kill him.  
  
“Watch your tongue, Black. You may think you’re better than me but I am your elder. I know more about the war than your privileged arse could.”   
  
He slid to the floor gasping for breath when I let go. I turned to leave.  
  
“So… you know… about His… Horcrux?” he asked in short gasps.  
  
I froze. How would Regulus even know what a Horcrux was?  
  
“Intrigued now, Severus?” I heard him stand up and straighten out his robes.   
  
“Inconceivable,” I whispered. To even speak of such things… I spun around, not expecting that ridiculous grin on Regulus’ face again.  
  
“Indeed,” he mocked. I almost snarled in annoyance. “Your faith in the Dark Lord that low that you cannot believe he has the ability to do it?” How dare he talk about faith!   
  
I took a deep breath; anger would not help me at this moment. “It’s not ability but knowledge. No one knows how to, I would gather not even the insufferable Slughorn knows…” I trailed off, wondering just _how_ much Slughorn would know.  
  
“Is that uncertainty I hear?” There was a conceited note in his voice that unnerved me to no end.  
  
“What is it with you Blacks and beating around the bush? So the Dark Lord has made one. All the better to win the war with. I doubt he’d entrust something as valuable as that to a low ranking Death Eater, ‘royal’ bloodline or not.” This time I grinned as he frowned. Oh how I love it when truth hurts—other people that is.  
  
“He doesn’t know that I know what it is,” Regulus intimated. “It was hard work believe me, to figure it out.” He seemed proud of that fact, but there was something else. I could sense it. I almost wanted to practice my Legilimency on him.   
  
“Cocky, aren’t we? Sure you haven’t made more than it is? It could be just a bauble and a useless assignment to keep you out of his hair.” I waved my hand around in annoyance. “Pity, all these dramatics for nothing. Now if you’ll excuse me, Black, I do have more important matters to attend to.”  
  
“It’s real, Severus.” I stared at him as he said my name without his normal commanding tone. Suddenly, he dropped his cocky façade. “I can’t do this alone.” I wondered at the moment if he could be a better actor than I was. What was he trying to accomplish?   
  
“What do you need _me_ for? You have all the money, all the prestige. What’s a _half-blood_ worth to you?”   
  
“I need to destroy it Severus. If he can create a Horcrux…” Regulus looked older than his years then.   
  
I shook my head in realization of Regulus’ true plans. “It takes three times more magical energy to destroy one! You may have passed most of your N.E.W.Ts but this is way beyond what we were taught!”  
  
He tried to approach me, this time he was humbled. “You know more than any of our Defense Against the Arts teachers combined, Severus. Surely you can figure a way…”  
  
“I will NOT aid you in a suicidal mission! Assuming you survive, the Dark Lord will know either by me telling him or by your sudden absence from the summonings. And once he realizes I’ve been a part of it, we’re both dead. If you have half a brain you will drop it right this instant and I’ll pretend this conversation never happened.”  
  
This was beyond foolhardy. This was beyond anything I dared to do.  
  
He grabbed me by the shoulders, gently, pleadingly. “Severus—”  
  
“Don’t.” I stepped back and out of his grasp. “I’m not who you think I am. And I’ll never be. There is nothing in this for me.”  
  
“If you don’t help me, I may not survive destroying it…” He was desperate now. He looked exactly like the time when his brother left for good. He was alone, but damn him, he chose it. If he wanted to risk it all then so be it. It had nothing to do with me.  
  
I stared right into his eyes, knowing my own were cold and unfeeling. “I fail to see how that is my problem.”  
  
I swiftly turned around, not needing to see his face contort in distress.   
  
“You promised ‘Cissy! You can’t go back on your word now!” he shouted at my back. Had I turned around, I would have seen him fall to his knees. But I didn’t. No one commands me, no one shapes my future, and one promise means nothing in the grand scheme of things.  
  


* * *

  
  
Regulus disappeared a few weeks later. I told the Dark Lord of his defection. I didn’t once mention the Horcrux but I feared He already knew. It was a little time later when I had fully realized what Regulus was worried about. He did know more than he let on and more than I believed.  
  
I still had a chance to not break my word when I intercepted a letter from Black himself. If only I had realized I wasn’t fully trusted. That I was being watched. It was simple finding Regulus Black hiding out in an abandoned house in a fishing village. The problem was my fellow Death Eaters were right behind me. And that is how it came to be, Regulus (and I) caught unaware now fighting for his life—and losing.  
  
“Coward!” “Traitor!” “Filth!”  
  
It didn’t matter who said them. I had stayed quiet while they alternated from hexes and kicks to torment him.  
  
Regulus looked up and saw only me. “You…!” His eyes were haunted, far beyond the fear of facing the Dark Lord’s wrath. This boy had seen something far worse than that. I shuddered to think what it could have been.  
  
Malfoy slapped my back approvingly. “Good job, Snape. The Dark Lord will want to question him about his treachery.” I numbly nodded.  
  
“How…” Regulus rasped.  
  
“Silence!” Bellatrix screamed before she kicked him onto his back. “ _Crucio_!”  
  
Malfoy and Goyle laughed as Regulus convulsed, biting his tongue it seems from screaming. I felt sick. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.  
  
“You see your pitiful attempts at becoming a hero has failed. You will die here tonight.” Bellatrix grinned in perverse pleasure.   
  
Goyle stupidly clasped her shoulder. “Wait, that is not what—”  
  
“I _know_ what He wants, Goyle,” she hissed as she scratched his hand away. Quickly turning towards Regulus, she grinned again. “Crucio!”  
  
“You’re too late…It’s done.” He looked at me when he said this but no else paid mind. Too late? He had actually done it?  
  
“What is?” asked Goyle, obviously confused.  
  
“Tell me!” Bellatrix bent down and grabbed Regulus by the collar. Throughout all this I hadn’t moved, hadn’t said a thing. A million scenarios ran through my head, a million outcomes.  
  
“Severus, please…”  
  
“He will not get you out of this Black! What have you done?” She shook him hard, frustrated that her Cruciatus curses hadn’t made him compliant yet.  
  
“He’s stalling for time, just do it Bellatrix,” muttered Malfoy, already bored with this whole ordeal.  
  
Bellatrix leaned close, her face and wand tip centimeters away from his own face. “No one deserts us dear cousin. No one...”  
  
I didn’t have the time; I didn’t know what to do. But it was too late for him, I realized. It was too late for me to salvage any of it. He must have realized it too.  
  
Turning away from Bellatrix he pleaded at me with his eyes. “…please…”  
  
Please, what?! I cannot know what you want! I cursed myself for not taking action, for allowing his cousin to abuse him for her own enjoyment.  
  
“Begging is unbecoming of a Black. _Crucio_!” At such a close range, Regulus screamed at the pain which only fueled her spell. Goyle joined in but Malfoy turned away. He preferred other methods of torture.  
  
It was too much. All of it. The betrayal, the Dark Lord’s future plans, Dumbledore, Regulus and Narcissa asking for my help, and damned Regulus having to try to prove himself to a brother who would never know.   
  
The sound of Bellatrix’s cruel laughter and Regulus’ scream blended and faded away. Only hearing my heartbeat now, I mustered these oppressive feelings and finally spoke.  
  
“ _Avada Kedavra_!”   
  
Never again, I told myself that night. Never again will I let someone who believes in me suffer. I won’t make the same mistakes twice. I will not be cowardly and hide behind pretenses any longer. Regulus had finally gotten away from his shadow, but it had resulted in this. Once I’ve thrown mine away, I must never allow it to come back.  
  
“Snape?!”  
  
They stared at me in shock. Bellatrix was furious, but only because she had wanted to the act herself, eventually. Goyle as always looked dumbfounded. And Malfoy…I earned his acceptance that night.  
  
“My apologies, Black.”  
  
“It’s LeStrange now, you git.” She stood up finally and marched passed me. The other two followed.  
  
You were right, Regulus. I was wrong. “My apologies.” You were better than him. For the final time I turned my back on him. “Next time,” I whispered, “next time I shall get it right.”  
  


~Finis~


End file.
